firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Twistedwolf
Summary Twistedwolf is a fluffy yet messy furred she-cat. She has black fur with a gray mask on her eyes and gray fur on her tail. She also has three white stripes on both cheeks. Twistedwolf has one blue eye and one green eye, also a snaggletooth and some bags under her eyes. She was a medicine cat of ShadowClan. Detailed History Early Life Twistedkit had her mother, Creekfern, father, Waterberry, and sister, Dewfin. They all got the sickness except for her. They blamed her for them getting the sickness, and more because of the sickness. Twistedkit just turned 6 moons when Creekfern, Waterberry and Dewfin died from the sickness. She was torn apart. There was a kit named Shadekit that she had as a friend. One day, however, Shadekit died with Twistedkit beside her dead body. It was the sickness again that did it. Apprenticeship Twistedpaw turned into an apprentice, befriending an apprentice named Cinderpaw. They were so close, and both of them wanted to be on the healing path of the medicine cat. They both didn't get picked. Twistedpaw thought her life couldn't get worse. She was wrong. Her only friend CInderpaw died also from the sickness. She was destroyed and crushed. She wanted to be the medicine cat apprentice so badly. Cricketshard called both Leopardpaw and Twistedpaw into the medicine cat den. He asked both of them if they knew anything about herbs. Neither of them knew much, and Leopardpaw almost was made into the medicine cat apprentice. Twistedpaw was shocked when Leopardpaw told Cricketshard that Twistedpaw would be better for the role. She accepted it. Medicine Cat Apprenticeship Twistedpaw met Graydawn and Feathershine while searching for herbs, Buckpaw which is now Buckantler, Stonefang and Tansyflower from a medicine cat meeting. But, she met an important cat that she called a friend. She was searching for some herbs when she saw a cat there too. Twistedpaw told the cat her name, and the cat told Twistedpaw her name, Leafpaw. They chatted for a bit and then left. Leafpaw was a special cat in her life. Medicine Cat Life When Twistedpaw was 10 moons old, Cricketshard unexpectedly left being the medicine cat and stood down. She went to the moonstone and achieved her full name as a medicine cat, Twistedwolf. She met a loner named Runner that helped her with some extra training. Sadly, Runner died from blackcough. She was full of grief. Twistedwolf didn't love him, but he was a helper to her. A friend. At least it wasn't the sickness again. Then, she went to tell Leafpaw about her new name and her being the new medicine cat. Leafpaw appeared, Twistedwolf telling her everything. Leafpaw said that it happened with her too, her new name being Leafshade. Twistedwolf asked about Leafshade's mentor, Stonefang. Leafshade, angry, saying that a cat named Steppestep - now Steppefall - brought Stonefang into a new tunnel to find some herbs and a adder bit Steppestep, causing him into a panic and slamming onto a wall, making the tunnel collapse. To save himself, Steppefall left the cave and Stonefang got recused shortly later on. Twistedwolf told her it might have been by mistake, Leafshade doubting it. They both went back to their clans. Twistedwolf was thinking about her past when Finchfeather, a new warrior burst in, dragging his sister, Blackberry, another new warrior's body. She tried for a minute to help her, but she died. It was too late when Finchfeather brought her in. She told him that she died and it was too late, he started crying. He touched his sister's dead body in the medicine cat den, walking out as Twistedwolf told him that she would tell Greenbriar and he can help bury her, but he didn't hear her as he walked to the warrior den. She then picked Softpaw as her apprentice, knowing that she will be an amazing medicine cat apprentice and medicine cat. She then went to a medicine cat gathering, where they talked with two Dark Forest cats. Her being annoyed by Tansyspiller, one of the Dark Forest cat's speech, she slapped him. Before she woke up, she promised Tansyspiller, "You will pay Dark Forest cat." then waking up, annoyed still. As she walked back to ShadowClan, deep inside, she hoped to see the Dark Forest again. Twistedwolf then met Tansyspiller in her dreams, saying sorry for slapping him. Tansyspiller told her that he noticed a difference with Twistedwolf. As he spoke, Twistedwolf still believed in StarClan, she also believed the Dark Forest too. Tansyspiller told her to convince Leafshade that he can help them. She accepted, them then talking about how different she was. They talked while Twistedwolf hoped she would meet a StarClan cat to turn the tides a little. He warned her about that night's gathering, her waking up ready for the night. The next medicine cat gathering was different. A StarClan cat told them that StarClan had nothing to tell them, and that they could see StarClan themselves. But, Softpaw wandered to a pawprint, the other medicine cats followed. It smelled so bad that any cat couldn't really get too close. When all of the medicine cats disappeared, before she woke up, she put her right paw on the pawprint and unsheathed her claws, saying, "...mouse-brain..." and then waking up. She started to leave to go home, her saying that made Softpaw feel sad when she followed her. "Mouse-brain..." She also said. "And you're not a medicine cat." A StarClan cat appeared and he and her talked the way there. The next medicine cat gathering the medicine cats found out that Tawnyflower picked Featherpaw to be her apprentice. They went to StarClan and Leafshade and Twistedwolf had an arguement about the Dark Forest and Twistedwolf being unloyal. She woke up and ran away from the moonstone. Dawnstar and her before went to a gorge, her, Quickstep and Greenbriar going back, finding a kit. Apparently, the kit's name is Dead, since his mother died while she was giving birth, and his father was out hunting and died from something (a badger). Twistedwolf decided to take him back to ShadowClan, and to the medicine cat den, Dead was a skinny, cream tom with tired pale yellow eyes and a white muzzle. She hoped to talk to Dawnstar about the 4 moon old kit and if he could stay in ShadowClan. She asked Dawnstar, and she allowed Dead as Deadkit. She met a cat in ShadowClan named Mistyblossom while checking on now Deadpaw's broken tail. The day before the moonstone gathering, she met a cat named Losttooth that she was able to talk to. Before the medicine cat gathering, she talked and played with Losttooth, but while the gathering, Lavenderpelt told her something. "Be careful Twistedwolf, because your future will ruin you." She took this seriously. "What's going to happen?" She asked, Twistedwolf then fading back to the cave and leaving, the question still in her mind. She overheard Graydawn and Feathershine, going slower, interested in what she was hearing. She stood there for a little bit longer, surprised of what she heard as she walked home. She decided to sleep after meeting up with Losttooth again, purring as she slept. She woke up in StarClan. Why here? She thought to herself. "Hello again, Twistedwolf." Twistedwolf's throat felt like it tighted. "Feathershine?!" She started getting teary, Feathershine died! "Don't care for me. I'm happy to get away from you losers." She ran to her, touching noses. "It's sad to think that you're just... gone!" "You're walking on a dangerous path, my friend." "W-what?" "But that's not why I brought you here." She sat down and looked at the younger cat. "You need to step carefully to not get hurt." Twistedwolf looked at the ground after she said that. "Aren't you going to say something or do you want me to talk for you?" She stared at Feathershine. "Why did you need to die?" "Why did you need to fall in love with a stubborn rabbit-eater?" As they talked, Twistedwolf felt scared. She then woke up, afraid. In the morning, Losttooth asked Twistedwolf if they could be mates, and she guiltily said yes. A little later, the mates were playing and Losttooth told her that his clanmates think that he's unloyal, and so he left her, but she still thought they were still mates. She went back to ShadowClan. She then met Icetoes, amused how she was keeping a secret. She then met Oatpaw again, her now a medicine cat apprentice to Leafshade. She helped her with with some catmint. Then the gathering came, she looked at Losttooth, but he looked away, his gaze on Lambtuft. At the end, a meeting happened. Dawnstar's words were. "Explain, how is the death of a clanmate, possibly killed by another clan, not serious enough to be talked about? One cat at a time, please." Then as it dragged on, Twistedwolf watched unfazed. She then went back into her den after the meeting. But, while the meeting, she snapped, she even growled at Wolffrost for saying something after her. Before she walked furious to her den, she yowled at Dawnstar. "I hope Greenbriar will be a better leader than you!" Which surprised the clan. Twistedwolf looked at Mistyblossom. "Mistyblossom?" She looked at the medicine cat. "Twistedwolf? Yeah?" She whispered something into her ear. "What?!" She flickered her ear, surprised. "Yes... will you help me?" "Sure but... now?" She asked. "Sadly, yes..." They went to a little cave, and then it started raining. After the kitting, Mistyblossom looked at Twsiedwolf. "Twistedwolf, you'll get demoted... and probably exiled!" She was scared for her friend. "It's... fine..." "It's really not! You'll get demoted and exiled, that's not good! What can I do to help?" She asked, she could tell Mistyblossom was scared. "Take the kits and... say you had them while... you were helping me with herb hunting..." "That's a good idea." After a little, they walked home. Twistedwolf named one Chamomilekit, one Alderkit, and the last one Hollykit. She went to the medicine cat gathering, uneasy and feeling empty inside. She was able to talk to Feathershine about her warrior code breaking. At the gathering, she said sorry to Dawnstar about her saying what she did. Days passed, and Softpaw tragically stepped down from medicine cat apprentice, her having to pick a new apprentice soon. She decided to pick Poppypaw as her new apprentice. She then told the truth to Chamomilepelt, but Hollypaw heard. At the next gathering, she announced the truth to the gathering, Hollypaw and her friend Dark being furious. Greenbriar ordered her to go back home and stay in the medicine cat den, she obeyed. Twistedwolf went out at night to get fresh air, and was murdered by an unknown cat. StarClan Life She was taken by Brokenheart. Category:ShadowClan Category:Characters Category:Highranks Category:Medicine Cats